


Mine (Sweet pea X Jughead)

by Etsuko158



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko158/pseuds/Etsuko158
Summary: Sweet pea is an mass in the beginning, he didn't like anything or anyone, until a new student came by.I love this so much you guys you have no idea.Also this story is in wattpad and fanfiction.net with the same tittle.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Tony: sweet pea

Sweet pea: what

Tony: have you seen the new kid.

Tony: he came from riverdale high

Sweet pea: okay, so

Tony: you know I just feel like you know

Tony: you and him could hook up

Sweet pea: what! Why would you say that

Tony: because I feel like you and him will make a nice couple

Sweet pea: I don't even fucking know him

Tony: but he's cute

Sweet pea: then you go out with him

Tony: sorry I would but, I'm more into girls

Tony: anyway when you see him your gonna fall in llloooovvveee

Sweet pea: Fuck off

**SSSSSSNNNNNNOooooOOooooOOOOPPP**

"Hey sweet pea"

I heard Tony say as she was walking up to me

"What "

"Have you seen the new kid yet"

Oh yeah, I forgot she told me that there was a new kid.  
Honestly I really don't care about this new kid, he or she is going to get their ass beat up.

But I am curious how they look like, not that I care

"No and I don't plan to tony"

"Come on sweet pea, you'll love him I know it"

"Him"

Well now I know the new kid is a him.

"Oh shit, man I wanted to keep it a surprise"

As i was about to say something else to tony but I froze as I saw who was walking to the cafeteria.

I saw a guy who is a little shorter than me. He is wearing a crown like beanie covering his dark hair, greenish eyes.

He looks familiar, but I can't figure out who he is

"I told you, you were going to like him"

Tony spoke,as she brought me back to reality

"Wait that's the new kid"

"Yup"

I can't believe the new kid looks like that, he looks more cute than all the other girls and guys.

"What's his name"

I said, demanding for his name from Tony.

"Damn demanding much"

"Don't test me"

I said with an attitude. I was not going to have this, I needed his name now

"His name is jughead"

Jughead, that name sounds so familiar

As I turned around to face Jughead, I saw the goonies looking at him, as Jughead was standing there looking for a seat.

I went walking up to him staring at the goonies intensely, as they looked at me they got up and walked up to Jughead, his face to his face

I saw as his hand start to move to Jughead's face, as Jughead shifts uncomfortably

"I like you, I think I'm going to keep you" he said to Jughead as he gave an uncomfortable look.

I felt something inside me, I walked to them as I grabbed Jughead 's wrist and pulled him in back of me, as I pushed the other guy away.

"Back the hell up"  
I said as Jughead shifts from behind me looking surprise

"Oh, is he your boyfriend"

He said trying to tease me

"By the look of your face he's not, well then I'll take him"

He said as he tries to grab Jughead wrist as I shoved him back. I grabbed jugheads hand interlocking our fingers together, feeling Jughead grip my hand as he is still hiding behind me.

"He is mine"

Jughead gripped my hand harder as he heard what I said to the goonies.

"Prove it then sweet pea"

He wants proof then I'll give him proof...sorry Jughead I don't think your going to like this.

I turned around to face Jughead, moving close so our face is an inch apart. I heard Jughead's breath hitch as I put my hands on his waist pulling him close to me, our lips touching, Jughead kissing back.

After a while we started to make out in front of the goonies and the serpents ignoring the stares. As we pulled apart I picked up Jughead his legs wrapped around my waist and turned around and flicked off the goonies walking out of the cafeteria tony following behind also flicking them off with two fingers walking backwards. Damn she didn't fall.

As we walked out I put Jughead down.

"You see I told you, you guys were going to hook up"

"Shut I Tony"

I yelled at Tony as Jughead blushed hearing what she said.

"What, I'm only stating my facts. By the way you guys were doing, you guys was basically sucking each other faces off"

Jughead started blushing more hiding his face with his hands.

"Tony"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

"Bitch fuck you"

"Sorry, your more into girls"

"And your into dicks"

I gave Tony a stare as she was laughing her ass off...that Bitch.

I turned around to look at Jughead his eyes already looking at me, he jumped as I looked back at him and he turned around...he is cute.

"I'm sweet pea"

I said holding my hand out

"I know, that guy said your name"

He said shaking my hand

"I'm Jughead"

"I know, tony said it"

"More like you demand it"

"Tony I sweat to god, if you don't shut up"

"Thank you"

I turned around to face Jughead.

"For helping me"

"No problem"

"The kiss was something though"

"Yeah, I liked it"

I said as Jughead looked up at me .

"I liked it to, I-"

"Would you like to go out sometime"

I blurted out, cutting Jughead out.

"Um sure, but know that I have an overprotective dad, and an overprotective friend"

"Then I'll convince them, who are they"

Tony looked at me laughing knowing what's coming

"My dad is Fp Jones-"

Oh shit, his dad is the leader of the serpents, my leader. That's why his name sounded familiar, he's the son of my leader.

"And my best friend is Archie Andrew's"

"That northside kid"

"Yup"

"I got this then"

"One of them"

Tony said as I sighs, as she's starting to get on my nerves.

"Anyways, can I have your number"

"Smooth"  
Tony said

"Tony, for the last time, SHUT UP"

"Here"

Jughead said handing out his phone while me and Tony was arguing.

I took his phone typing my number down with my name, as I gave Jughead his phone back.

 **HON** K

A car in back of us honked and the car window rolled down

"Come on Jughead, we gotta pick up jellybean up from school"

Oh shit

"Coming dad"

Oh shit

"Hey tony, sweet pea."

"Hey Mr Jones"

Oh shit

"Sweet pea, are you OK"

"Yea, how about you"

"Doing OK. Let's go jug"

"Coming"

Jughead said walking towards his dads car stopping in his track, he turns around and walks back to me and hugs me and I hugged him back. After we pulled apart we stared at each other and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow at school"

"Yeah,bye"

Jughead left walking back to his dad car. His dad looking at me. oh shit....I know that stare, I'm dead. I waved them good bye as they drove away.

"Sucks to be you"

Tony said patting my back

"For once, I agree you you"

 **SNNNNNOOOOOooooooOoooOooooPPPP** P

 **I know... this is an** **unusual** **ship, but look hear me out... they make a cute couple I know they barely know each other and yeah sweet pea hit Jughead a couple of times, but ignore that and pretend that never happened, and imagine they together... THEIR CUTE TOGETHER.**  
**ANYWAYS, this probably sick but oh well I tried.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Archie it's fine if you drive me to school, but you can't walk me inside with me"

I told Archie as he was going inside the school with me walking close to my side, keeping a close eye of the school .

"I know but as your loyal best friend who promised to take care if you, I'm going inside with you"

"But my loyal best friend has school also which is not here"

"I know but- KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF- NO FUCK YOU"

Archie yelled at a girl who was walking pass us sliding her hand to my face. 

" you see what I mean"

He said grabbing my hand interlocking our fingers.

"... Archie what are you doing-"

As I was going to tell Archie why he was holding my hand out of nowhere, he was yelling 

"EVERYBODY, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT, THIS GUY"

Archie was yelling at the whole school pointing his finger at Me

"HE MAY BE CUTE, BUT HE'S MINE, WHOEVER TOUCHES HIM. IS GETTING THERE ASS BEAT"

I sigh as everyone was looking at us, giving a confused look, wondering why a hot ginger guy who is a football player holding a guy's hand who is skinny and plays no sport, yelling across the hall way threatening to beat them up, if they talk to a random person 

As Archie was still yelling, since our hands are still together I squeezed his hand really hard he stopped mid sentence, Jumped and turned to me

"Ow, jug that really hurts, why would you do that"

"Because my friend is yelling at everything he sees"

"No, boyfriend"

"Excuse me"

"When we're in here, we're together secretly"

As I was about to yell at Archie I saw sweet pea walking down the hall

"OK, Archie you have to go"

I said as I tried to push Archie

"What why"

"Because you got school to go"

"I can skip"

Oh shit he's coming closer

As Sweet pea saw me he smiled, but frowned as he saw Archie, then his face showed anger.

"You have to go Archie-"

As I was still pushing Archie I felt a hand grabbed at my wrist and pulled me backwards to feel a chest at my back, hands wrapping around me.

Archie paused as he looked at the guy holding me, anger showing.

"Who the fuck are you"

Sweet pea spit out

"Who the fuck are you"

Archie said coming closer to us

"I'm sweet pea, Jughead boyfriend"

Boyfriend? We haven't even went on one date yet.

"Boyfriend? You must be out of your god damn mind, because I'm Jughead's boyfriend" Archie said

"Uh, no your not Archie"

"Shh, jug yes i am"

"He's mine"

Sweet pea said in a growl pulling me closer to me his chin on top of my head.

"He's not yours"

Archie said stepping forward 

"You don't belong here, your in my school, your in my turf, I suggest you leave before I make you leave, and it won't be pretty"

Sweet peas said to Archie in a defensive tone

"Not without Jughead"

"Archie please, you need to go"

"But Jughead-"

"Archie I swear, I'll hurt you where the sun don't shine anymore if you don't leave"

"Fine, I'll go"

As Archie was about to leave he turned around and looked at sweet pea in the eye.

"I swear you touch Jughead with your nasty ass hand isn't supposed to touch, I will kill you"

"I can touch him whenever and wherever I want"

Sweet pea said with a smirk

"I swear-"

"ARCHIE GO!! I'll see you later"

"OK bye jug"

Archie waved goodbye walking down the hallway exiting the door. Now it's just me and sweet pea.

"I don't like him"

Sweet pea said hugging me tightly

"I told you that you had to deal with that person, and now you made him hate you which you were supposed to do the opposite"

"I know, but he was yelling to the whole school saying that you were his"

"I know, and you were arguing with him saying I was yours also, and we just met yesterday"

"I know, your right I won't do that again"

RIIINNNGGG

"OK gotta go to class"

"OK bye"

As we were saying out byes, before I can turn to leave he grabbed me and kissed me

"See ya"

I stood there frozen as I saw sweet pea wink at me then turned to leave.

"I told him he was going to try To hit on you"

I turned around to see Tony smirking.

"We got class to get to"

SNNNOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOPPPPPP

Archie: I don't like him

Jughead: and I don't like how you behaved today

Archie: it was to protect you

Jughead: Archie I am grown, I don't need protection

Archie: I made a promise and I don't want to break it

Jughead: you made that promise when we were in elementary when I fell off that swing

Archie: that swing hurt you Jughead just to remind you

Jughead: I like him 

Archie: I don't approve

Jughead: come on Archie

Archie: no

Jughead: fine I don't need your approval anyways, I can be with him whenever I want

Archie: no, no, you forgot your dad to

Jughead: oh shit

Archie: you need mine and you dads approval 

Jughead: fuuuccckkk(*´>д<)

SNNNOOOOOOOOooooooOOoOOPPPPPP

Sweet pea: FUUUCCCCKKKK

Tony: WHAAAAAATTTT

Sweet pea: I want him

Tony: Jughead

Sweet pea: yeeessssss

Tony: ewww nasty

Sweet pea: that fucking Andrew kid

Sweet pea: messing with someone who is mine

Tony: you just met him yesterday

Sweet pea: okay so?

Tony: you can't call him yours

Sweet pea: he's mine

Sweet pea: you see Tony I just did

Tony: I told you that you were going to want to hit that

Sweet pea: Tony

Tony: yes?

Sweet pea: shut up

Tony: fuck you

Sweet pea: didn't we talk about that yesterday

Tony: Bitch fuck off

Sweet pea: no seriously, my other problem is his dad

Tony: I'm surprised you didn't know the first time

Sweet pea: I know I'm so dumb

Tony: so what are you going to do?

Sweet pea: confront them

Tony: oh shit seriously

Sweet pea: no I'm kidding, his dad is scary, especially if it's his kid

Tony: pussy


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead: so 

Jughead: when are we going on that date you said you were going to invite me

Sweet pea: how about this weekend

Jughead: that's perfect

Sweet pea: Jughead

Jughead: yeeessss

Sweet pea: you love me right

Jughead: I wouldn't say love just yet

Jughead: more of developing a love

Sweet pea: can you be mine

Jughead: I mean

Jughead: not yet

Sweet pea: why not

Jughead: just not ready to be called someone theirs just yet

Sweet pea: I understand.

Jughead: good.

Jughead: I'll see you at school tomorrow

Sweet pea: see us

SNNNOOOOOoOOOOOoooooOooooOOOOPPPP

" Archie, I told you, go to your school, I don't need you here"

I yelled at Archie as we were walking side by side down the hall, Archie keeping a close eye.

"I don't trust that ass hat of a guy, what was his name... trash pea was it"

" it's sweet pea, and there is nothing wrong with him, he is the sweetest guy"

I told Archie as he was ready to fight him if he ever saw him.

"Archie, goooo, I swear ill call you if something ever happens OK"

"Promise"

"Yessss"

I said trying to push Archie away

"OK fine I'll go, you better call me if something happens"

"Yes mom, byyyeee"  
I said pushing Archie away as he was leaving I turned to open my locker.

SNNOOOOOSOMETIMELATEROOooolOOOPPPPPppp

As I was opening my locker a pair of arms wrapped around my waist hugging me, his face in my neck.

"Hey juggie"

Sweet pea said as his face was between my neck, i could feel his breath on my neck as I blush.

"Hi sweet pea"

"How's it going"

Sweet pea said as he let go of me, leaning himself in the locker next to mine

"Going good. What about you"

"It's going good now that your here"

As Sweet pea said that, Jughead started blushing even more covering himself with his hands

"You look cute when you blush"

Sweet pea said as he was leaning his face forward to Jughead face

"Can I kiss you"

Sweet pea said, their faces an inch apart. Jughead put his hands down,their eyes staring at each others

"Sure" Jughead whispers

As Sweet pea was given permission, he leaned in their lips connecting. Jughead hand started making their way to sweet peas neck. Wrapping his hand on his neck, as Sweet pea hand made his way to Jughead waist.

They soon start to make out, lips moving sweet pea hands remove themselves from Jughead hip to pinning his hands on the locker Jughead trapped in between still making out.

As Jughead broke the kiss breathing, sweet pea started kissing his neck.

" we can't do this here"

Jughead said as he push sweet pea away

"We can do it"

Sweet pea said smirking

"We could, just not in school"

"Wanna skip and continue it at my house"

Sweet pea said leaning forward pecking Jughead lip

"Why not"

Sweet pea smirk as he picked up Jughead and carry him out to school, not caring if they miss class, and took Jughead straight to his house to do their business.

SNNNNooooooOOOOOOOoopPPPPPP

FP: I will kill you

Sweet pea: what did I do

FP: you know what you did

Sweet pea: look boss I can explain

FP: fucking my son

FP: YOU DID IT WITH MY SON

Sweet pea: wow... how did you know...

FP: Jughead is my son, I KNOW EVERYTHING

Sweet pea: I like him

FP: No, I don't accept it

FP: You are not aloud to go near my son

Sweet pea: I can't do that

FP: you do not want to test me.

FP: I told everyone what not to do

FP: What did I say

Sweet pea: To not date your son

FP: AND WHAT DID YOU DO

Sweet pea: went with your son

FP: If I see you with my son

FP: I WILL KILL YOU

Sweet pea: yes sir

SNNNOOOOOOoooooOOOOPPPP

Sorry if this chapter is small, I had to get something out. And hey an overprotective dad, I wonder  what will happen next, idk haven't thought of it yet, but thanks for readingヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 4

Betty: You did what now?

Ronnie: You Fucked a serpent kid

Jughead: Yup

Betty: ooo, Jughead if Archie heard this he would be pissed

Jughead: He doesn't need to know

Ronnie: yeah B, Archie doesn't want to know

Betty: I don't like keeping secrets you guys, and you know it

Jughead: I know  
But. Do it for me.

Ronnie: yeah Betty, isn't it nice that Jughead has a boyfriend, instead of being insecure from our school, maybe this new school is best for him.

Betty: That's right, you just met him, your in a new school which means you just barely know him.

Ronnie: Oh shit I Fucked up

Betty: what if he wants to hurt you jug

Betty: what if he is using you

Jughead: I doubt it, I mean he would of broke it off by now

Betty: I don't think that's the case here jug

Jughead: then what do you mean then

Betty: I think he's just using you for his needs

Veronica: Betty let's not make assumptions

Betty: I'm sorry but I want Jughead to be safe

Jughead: Thanks Betty but, i got this

Veronica: Plus he got me to beat his ass if he hurts Jughead

Jughead: thanks Veronica

Veronica: Your welcome

Veronica: OH AND HE HAS HIS OVERPROTECTIVE FRIEND

Jughead: please don't tell him he doesn't need to know

Betty: but he has to know

Jughead: no he doesn't

Jughead: he acts like my mom and it's weird

Betty: How is it weird

Jughead: he walked me to school and walked me inside. 

Betty: that's just being a friend making sure your going to fit in

Jughead: he grabbed my hand and yelled to everyone that I was his and if anyone were to touch me will die Betty.

Veronica: yeah don't tell him, he does seem like an overprotective mom

Betty: yeah your right I guess it is best not to tell.

A/N I know it's short but I needed to get something out.


	5. Chapter 5

Toni: Bitch

Sweetpea: hoe

Toni: Slut

SweetPea:Gold Digger

Toni: Fuck boy

SweetPea: Whore

Toni: Man Whore

SweetPea: FUCK!!

Toni: GOT YOU, YOU BITCH

Sweet pea: Fuck off

Toni: Sometimes I wonder why your not dead yet.

Sweet pea: Wtf does that mean you Bitch.

Toni: Exactly as I mean with your fucking attitude.

Toni: I'm surprise Jughead is still with you

Sweet pea: Don't bring my boyfriend into this

Toni: Damn protected much

Sweet pea: you have no idea

Toni: Im not supplies that FP yelled at you

Sweet pea: Same I was scared he was going to kill me

Toni: Pussy

Sweet pea: Stfu

Toni: You really do love him don't you

Sweet pea: Who Jughead?

Toni: No the guy across the street

Toni: Yes Jughead you idiot

Sweet pea: Ok you know what Tony

Toni: Sorry Sorry

Toni: What about that Andrew kid

Sweet pea: Hate him

Toni: But hes his best friend

Sweet pea: I don't care

Toni: maybe you should get along with him

Sweet pea: NO HE'S-  
___________________________

Archie: SUCH AN ASS!!

Jughead: no hes not

Archie: Yes he is

Archie: he is part of a gang jughead

Jughead: Ok so what

Archie: hes a bad influence for you

Jughead: I dont care what he is Archie, I love him

Archie: You just met him jug

Jughead: I know but he's nice

Archie: Right

Jughead: come on Archie

Jughead: try to get along with him

Archie: No

Jughead: Please

Archie: Nope

Jughead: omg

Archie: what?

Jughead: Something hurts

Archie: WAIT WHAT!

Archie: WHAT HURTS. ARE YOU OKAY. DO YOU NEED ME TO COME HELP YOU

Jughead: my heart hurts because my overprotective friend doesn't like my boyfriend

Archie: no, I dont like him jug and don't scare me like that

Jughead:Ill just go die in a corner

Archie: No

Jughead: What a cruel world

Archie: STOP

Jughead: I just want my best friends approval

Archie: Juggie come on

Jughead: whats the point of this

Archie: okay

Jughead: I'm going to live my life all alone

Archie: OKAY FINE YOU CAN BE WITH HIM

Jughead: YAYAYAYAY thanks Arch

Archie: Whatever. But I will not hesitate on beating his ass if he hurts you

Jughead: Mkay love you

Archie: love you to

SSSNNNNOOOOOOPPP

A/N I haven't posted anything in a while but I update more on wattpad if you want to get faster update thanks for reading.


End file.
